Famous Parents
by Bramblestarofsunclan
Summary: Some people think that we are living the life but in reality we are not. The story of South Park's favorite boy's daughters.
1. Chapter 1

_**Today on Celebrity Media we have the four boys of the beloved show South Park who have a very special and shocking announcement.**_

I look over at my fellow best friends, Eric Cartman, Kyle Broflovski, and Kenny McCormick, I have grown up with these guys and together we have been through a lot. We were best friends from the start and together we starred in a world famous TV show _South Park. _

The show ended a long time ago back in grade eight with a giant movie featuring our graduation and a whole bunch of other shit including a record breaking amount of Kenny's deaths. Since then the four of us have shown up non-stop in all sorts of News Media shows. We have also shown up on many reality shows and Cartman even starred on a show just like _Jersey Shore_ to Kyle's dismay.

Now we are all grown up we are adults we are all married and all of us have kids now. I feel bad for Cartman at times because it took him the longest to have his little girl, Helen because nobody whatsoever found him attractive. I guess the things that he did on public TV really ruined his reputation. One day though our former classmate Lola started a fling with him in secret none of us knew about it.

Then one day Lola told him that she was to have his baby, twins in fact. Cartman was so excited but he knew that he couldn't tell us, as much as he wanted too it was their secret that they were together. When the day of the birth came Cartman found himself standing across the hospital bed Lola was in facing her husband, Clyde. The two of them both didn't know that she was cheating on both of them.

The twins were both born but both of them had different Dads. One of them was Cartman's child and the other was Clyde's. Clyde took his straight away and filed for a divorce with Lola straight away. Knowing that he would never get another girl, Cartman married Lola. Clyde wasn't mad at Cartman at all and Clyde ended remarrying another background character in our show, Esther. I don't think she talked more than once throughout the entire series.

Kyle looks back at me with a spark of excitement in his green eyes. We have always been the closest together out of all four of us. Maybe that is why the rumours were so large that we were gay for each other. Kyle soon proved the fans wrong when he married Red, a fellow red-head who turned Jewish just for Kyle. Ironically they got married on Valentine's Day with red hearts all over the synagogue they got married in.

"We have decided," Kenny announces starting for the four of us as the large crowd of fans sit to the edge of their seats sucking in every God damn word we say.

"That we are going to start a brand new show." Kyle carries on as a fan girl screams. Kyle smiles he always has been the one with the girls.

"It is called _New South Park_ and it is airing this Wednesday at 5:00." I tell them as I look over at my wife Wendy who is in the audience beaming with pride that, that is her husband sitting there in front of the whole world even though I have done this a thousand times before.

"Respect my authoratah and watch it God Damn it!" Eric ends as the crowd bursts up in a wave of laughter.

I hope my kids like being on TV as much as I did growing up.

_**Anastasia Marsh**_

Some may say I'm living the dream but in reality I'm not. Sure it's cool to be the child of someone famous and going on the red carpet and shit but the paparazzi gets really irritating at times and my family never gets any privacy. Especially the fact that I am now in a TV show that my Dad and his three best friends made up when I was twelve. That was last year I am thirteen years old now. The show is kind of fun to be in but I hate the camera following me everywhere even when I don't want them too. The only time I get breaks away from the cameras is the weekends. Sometimes not even then if something TV worthy is going on, which is almost anything.

My name is Anastasia Marsh, third child of one of the most well-known couples on TV, Stan and Wendy. They were together for a lot of the series except for this one space of time between seasons 7-11. I love watching the episode where my Mom and Dad get back together it is so cute how Dad used to vomit all of the time.

I have four siblings, three sisters and one brother. My brother, Jay is the oldest out of all of us. That includes Kenny, Eric and Kyle's kids. I have seen old magazines and TV specials of when Jay was born and it was complete madness beyond belief. My older sister is Kate-Linn it is pronounced as Kaitlin but in two words.

Then comes me and my twin sister Violet. Technically we are a year apart because I was born on New Year's Eve and she was born just a few minutes after me after midnight. Though we are only a few minutes apart you can really tell the year's difference. She is smaller than me and a lot less mature. Her best friend is Rita's little sister Portia who is a year younger than us. Wendy treats us like we are the same age but come on.

Lastly we have little Aquamarine named for the awkward moments that came along when she was born. You see Mom and Dad decided to stop having babies after Violet and I were born but then Aquamarine was born. A mistake, a big mistake, I feel bad for her after all she is only five years old and I don't think Jay and Kate-Linn like her as much as Mom and Dad wants us to. I really don't care what anyone says though I love my little sister more than the world.

"Anna, the phone is for you!" Kate-Linn calls from downstairs it echoes throughout the house so anyone can hear making one of our two dogs bark downstairs. You see our house is like a doughnut on the inside there is like a hole down the middle of it so when you are upstairs you can spy on whoever is downstairs.

"Coming!" I call back and I look over at Violet who is on our computer. The thing that sucks the most about being a twin is that I have to share a room with my sister. We even have bunk beds to make things worse! Luckily for me I have bottom bunk that's because I am scared shit-less of heights.

Violet doesn't notice that Kate-Linn has called for me and just continues checking her friend's pictures on Facebook.

I run down the staircase as fast as I can and I run into the kitchen where Kate-Linn is waiting impatiently with one of our cordless phones in hand. Kate-Linn is the only girl in the family that looks the most like Dad. She has his blue eyes and his nose. Each one of us has both of our parent's black hair. Kate-Linn likes to keep her long black hair in loose pig-tails.

"It's about time you came," she scowls and hands me the phone. Kate-Linn thinks she is so great just because she is two years older than me. Dad tells me she took after his sister and my Auntie Shelly, grouchy and mean but caring and protective of her family when needed.

I roll my eyes at my sister and I lift the phone to my ear. "Hello?" I ask in curiosity even though I know it is probably Helen, Cara or Rita.

"Hey Anna its Cara, do you want to come over right now? I am asking Rita and Helen to come too." She says happily.

"Will the camera crew be there?" I ask her even I know the answer will be yes. It seems that they are with us at every get together.

"Of course they love it when we get together." Cara replies happily probably proud that our gathering will be filmed at her house today.

"Yeah so they can watch Rita and I make big drama." I sigh to myself. Even though it used to be Cartman that used to fight with Kyle now it's me and Rita who are the ones who usually cause the trouble, Stan and Kenny's daughters. The two of us used to be BFF's but not she doesn't really want much to do with any of the children of the show South Park she is trying to be friends with other people.

"Awe come on, it will be fun! Maybe we can have a sleepover too!" Cara replies gleefully.

I sigh to myself but I try to sound happy for Cara's sake usually when we get together it's at my house or Helen's house. "Okay I'll be there." I say and I hang up the phone.

"Fuck!" I mutter to myself as I walk upstairs to get ready for Cara's house. When I get to my room I notice that Violet is still on her computer.

"I'm going to Cara's house." I reply to my little sister as I open up one of my drawers to find a nice shirt for hanging out with friends.

"And I'm not invited?" Violet whimpers sounding hurt.

"Dude, you don't even hang out with us!" I exclaim slightly annoyed. This happens every time I am invited to my friend's houses. Violet gets all upset and begs me to come with.

Violet sighs and turns off our desktop. "I know," she murmurs.

I pull out a royal-purple t-shirt with a giant red heart on it smack in the middle. It's very simple, but good enough for TV.

"What's the weather like out?" Violet asks me changing the subject.

I turn over at her blankly unable to believe that she would ask such a stupid question. It's the middle of the summer right now and a giant heat wave is going through South Park. "It's hot and sunny," I tell her.

"Have fun at Cara's." she says finishing the conversation and lies down on my bed spreading herself out so she no one can sit on it with her.

I roll my eyes at her knowing she is trying to irritate me and I leave the room. Sometimes I can't believe that I am even related to her and sometimes I like to pretend not too but sadly our looks kind of give it away. Besides the height difference the two of us are pretty much the same person on the outside. Both of us have long black hair, fair skin, and our Mom's violet eyes. We both also have the same nose that looks like a tiny ski slope and the same sprinkle of tiny freckles across it.

I go into the front hall to leave out the front door when I run into Aquamarine playing with her large collection of Barbies. The reason she has so many is from Kate-Linn, Violet and I over the years when we outgrew them we just gave them all to her except for the one or two very special ones we kept for ourselves just because.

"Hi Anne!" Aquamarine squeaks happily and makes one of the little plastic dolls that is wearing a way too sparkly purple dress for real life wave at me. The girl can't say Anna for some reason and forget about Anastasia. I really hate it when she calls me Anne though the name just doesn't suit me!

Besides Dad's blue eyes that are so large on Aquamarine's little face the rest of her is Mom's features.

"Hey," I say smiling my nicest smile at her. "Tell Mom that I'm at Cara's okay?"

Aquamarine nods in seriousness with having such an important job. "Okay!" she screams and leaps up to go tell Mom.

I laugh to myself, she is so cute! I turn over to the door and I walk out to go to Cara's house. Luckily I won't have to be in this piercing heat for so long she lives just down the street from me. Thank God.


	2. Cara's House

_**Sorry but I just have to make the second chapter of this story I love this story so much and I hope you guys do to!**_

_**Cara Broflovski**_

I think I am one of the only ones that actually doesn't mind being on a reality show. It's kind of fun really the whole world taking time out of their own lives to watch you. It's pretty amazing to me. Sure it's kind of annoying at times when people are filming something you don't want people to see like when I was sick with H1N1 when the epidemic was out or the time I had a fight with my best friend Anastasia. We used to hate each other despite our Dad's little close friendship but now we are pretty fucking close ourselves.

My name is Cara Broflovski, second child of Kyle and Red Broflovski. I am the only one of my friends cursed with two brothers. I have an older brother who is 16 named Talon and my adopted brother, Ike Junior. Sadly my Uncle Ike died in a car crash with his wife like a few months ago it was really depressing for Dad but he was given Ike's child who is my little brother/cousin now. I know I find it confusing too.

Anastasia should be here any second now and Rita and Helen are coming in about half an hour. I am the closest to Anastasia so I want her to be here a little earlier.

I am waiting by the front window of our home right next to the door. You would think that with all the money we make from our TV show and shit we would be living in a fucking castle by now but we live in average size houses there really is no giant houses in South Park so we live in average sized homes for which I really don't mind.

"What are you doing Cara?" I hear a slightly annoyed but still curious voice from behind me. I turn around to see Talon looking over me. Talon looks so much like Dad it's insane he has his emerald green eyes and his crazy Jew-fro. But unlike Dad who used to cover it all the time during _South Park's _run with a hat Talon walks around with it proudly. He's crazy I swear I would be so embarrassed if I was him!

"Waiting for Anastasia," I tell him and I look back at the window to see Anastasia walking up the driveway.

"Looks like she's here." He says stating the obvious.

"Gee thanks." I reply and I open the door quickly right when Anna is about to ring our doorbell. She looks over at me surprised for one minute until both of us give each other a big old hug. We do this almost every time we see each other it's just a thing we do.

The two of us come into my house when Anastasia's violet eyes narrow. She has noticed the camera crew following our every movement.

"They're here already!" she hissed not happy at all. Anna is probably the only one out of any of us who just can't stand the camera crew.

I smile at her trying to make the situation better but I know there is no changing mind in Anastasia.

"Fantastic!" she says with way to much sarcasm and rolls her eyes.

"So do you want to go in the basement?" I ask her trying to keep her mind of it. "We can play on Talon's Xbox or my Wii. " I suggest.

Anastasia smiles at me liking what she hears and the two of us run downstairs, camera people following behind us like stalkers.

"So what do you want to play?" I ask her bending down to our two gaming systems sitting side by side underneath our widescreen TV.

Anastasia plops herself down on our couch and shrugs her shoulders as the camera crew comes closer to us. It is kind of awkward being near them because we really don't know their names and they never talk to us but they probably know everything about us. That's something I kind of feel is creepy. The only thing they ever tell us is if they are filming us or not.

I look over at her pretending that these people aren't here. That's something our parents told us to do, pretend they aren't here so it looks as if they are just right here in my house hanging out with us.

"Well do you want to play like Michael Jackson the Experience?" I suggest to her hoping she will agree to this game. I am kind of a giant Michael Jackson fan I know all of the lyrics to his songs and I love just about all of them.

Anastasia gives me a small smile. "Sure," she says casually Anastasia only likes one or two songs by Michael Jackson but she likes the game a lot. Well Anastasia is good with just about anything that doesn't have anything to do with vampires or our camera crew.

So the two of us play together and while the two of us are dancing along to Thriller we hear our doorbell ring from upstairs. I put the game on pause quickly and the two of us run upstairs to see Helen and her Dad, Mr. Cartman standing behind her.

"Hey Helen!" Anastasia yells happily running up to Helen to give her a hug but I'm a little bit more hesitant. You see, doesn't like me a single bit because well I'm a ginger-Jew. Like a full out ginger red hair, freckles everything. I don't mind being a ginger and I am actually proud of it but I am full out the three things that Eric hates. I am ginger, my family is Jewish and my Grandma is from New Jersey. To I am the child from Hell which I really don't care I hate that fat-ass. I love Helen though and her half-sister both of them is so sweet. I am surprised that Helen is even related to that fat-ass douchebag because despite both of them having chocolate brown hair and brown eyes they look nothing alike. Helen took after Lola in a lot of ways luckily.

I wave at Helen happily not making eye contact with the fat-fuck behind her. Helen knows I don't really like her Dad which makes her sad because they are actually pretty close family wise but she understands my points. Helen nods at me showing that she understands and she takes off her coat. Eric leans down and gives Helen a kiss.

The thing with Eric is that he is a douchebag to the rest of the world and he is a complete racist and he hardly ever spends time with his wife but he is an amazing parent. Dad told me that though he always hated Eric he felt bad for him because Eric's Mom was a whore and Eric never got a real childhood with loving parents because he killed his Dad and his Mom never was there for him. So the day Helen was born Eric vowed to be the best parent he can be to her. Weird how the biggest douche in the world could be the best Dad ever.

As Eric turns to leave I see him mouth the words "Fucking ginger." To my face, the words sting like wasps but I don't do anything about it. As soon as the door closes I run up to Helen and I give her a great big hug.

"So glad you are here!" I exclaim with excitement.

Helen smiles shyly. "Thanks." She says. Helen is kind of the quiet shy sweetheart. She even looks quiet with her short chocolate brown hair and large brown eyes with cheeks that blush so easily.

The doorbell rings again and Anastasia opens the door to see Rita standing at the front door partly smiling. "Uh, hi Rita." Anastasia replies trying to be nice to her.

Rita stares at her with no expression. "Hi." She scowls and walks in. As you probably know Rita and Anastasia used to be the best friends in the whole world. They always were together. They were just about as much as best friends as you can get. Sadly though Rita started to hang out with other people besides Anna and started to leave Anna out of things more and more. Anastasia got really upset and Rita just kept on saying that she was jealous. Now things can't get more awkward between them.

Rita looks a lot like her Dad, Kenny. She has blue-green eyes, shoulder length dirty blonde hair and is pretty tall. She is the tallest out of all of us.

"I forgot to mention that I invited my sister to come over tonight." Helen speaks up breaking the tenseness in the air.

Anna smiles happily. Helen's stepsister, Faith Donovan is her other best friend in the entire world. She usually tags along with us when we get together.

"Sweet when is she coming?" asks Anastasia excitedly. When Anna is happy she's happy but when she's sad she's pretty fucking sad.

Helen shrugs. "Soon probably, "she whispers her cheeks growing a bright pink from everyone paying attention to her.

"Well I hope she comes soon, I want to go soon I have plans with Nicole tonight." Rita replies.

"You're always with Nicole!" exclaims Anna with anger. "You never spend any time with us anymore because you are always with her!"

Rita rolls her eyes. "Here we are with the jealousy again."

"I'm not fucking jealous!" Anna screams. It's true she isn't jealous she is just annoyed that Rita doesn't want to be near any of us anymore.

"Just forget it okay?" Rita says rolling her blue green eyes. "Let's go downstairs and have some fun."

Anastasia sighs and the two of us exchange confused glances that she changed the subject so quickly. "Rita is right, we should just go downstairs and have some fun!" I say clapping my hands together like some teacher for preschool.

The four of us walk together as a clump into my basement. My basement is kind of like the main hangout of my house because it is a nice sized main room with enough room to do things. The room has a comfy feel to it with couches, chairs, a TV and a fireplace. Not a real one like the one we have in our basement area but a fake one I like to put on every now and then. It looks nice.

I turn on the white light switch and I look over at my friends. The three of them are sitting on a couch together with Helen naturally in the middle of the two ex-best friends looking a little bit scared that they might start fighting again. I know our camera people will be hoping for some fights because fights make great TV apparently.

"So what do you want to do?" I ask making eye contact with Helen who is looking straight back at me her brown eyes twitching every few seconds as she looks at the two best friends who are actually pretty calm right now.

The doorbell rings upstairs as Helen opens her mouth to speak. "Cara! Faith is here!" I hear my Mom yell from upstairs.

Though tonight has only just started I can tell we are in for another dramatic time together.

_**I hope you like this story so far, I am unsure if I should continue with writing it! Love you all, Bramblestar.**_


	3. Getting out of there

_**Rita McCormick**_

Sometimes I wish I was never born the person I am. The world thinks of me and my little sister as nothing but "Kenny Girls." I am not sure why they call us that. It really doesn't make sense. I hate the fact that I am Kenny's daughter because it seems like I am objurgated to hang out with Cara, Helen and Anna. I used to love hanging out with them when I was younger and Anna was my best friend in the entire world but now that I have found Nicole and some other people to hang out with I just don't want to be around them as much anymore. Nicole is so much fun to be around and is a breath of fresh air for me a new best friend, a new start.

So why may I ask, am I still here? Sitting on the couch in Cara's basement watching Helen, Anna, Cara and Faith have the times of their lives together, dancing happily to what's my name by Rihanna and Drake. Anna is singing along to the chorus as she dances with her friends.

I admit, I miss being best friends with Anna, we had some great times together but I can't stand how jealous she gets when I mention any of my new friends. When I first met Nicole Anastasia got so upset it was so annoying.

What's my name ends and Runaway starts to play on the satellite radio on Cara's TV. I hate Kanye West because after all according to Helen's Dad he's a gay fish. That annoying asshole makes that joke every single time he comes over to my house and is followed by some remark on how poor my family is. It's not our fault that Dad didn't get paid as much as the others because he usually died before the end of any episodes.

My cell phone starts to play "Gives you Hell" by the All-American Rejects, my ringtone for whenever I get a new text. I flip it open to see it's from Nicole. Thank sweet Jesus; it can't get any more awkward in here now I have an excuse to leave.

**Where the hell R U? We should have met half an hour ago!** It reads and I place my fingers over the tiny miniature keyboard and text back. I didn't realize how late it has gotten!

**I'm leaving now, C U soon. ** I text and I snap my cell shut and place it back into one of the pockets of my blue Forever 21 jeans. I leap up from the couch to see that everyone has stopped dancing and are staring at me. The tenseness in the air can't get any worse than it is right now.

"Thanks for having me Cara," I say not knowing what else to say.

"Going to Nicole's?" asks Anastasia giving me that pissed off glare she has. Whenever Anna is mad she has this glare that she gives anyone that is pissing her off. She doesn't notice when she is doing it though.

"Uh, yeah," I mutter and before an argument breaks out I run out of the room a camera following my every move until I slam the basement door in the man's face. Stupid reality show.

I run outside into the hot outdoors the sun still high in the sky ready to make the world way too hot. I don't think South Park has ever been this hot before.

I walk down a few streets of nothing but houses until I reach Main Street. I look into Tweak's Coffee to see a lot of kids from school hanging out inside. There is Craig's son, Craig Junior and Token's son John. The two of them live with their Dad's in the same house, because Craig's Mom committed suicide when Craig was younger and John's Mom left the family after he was born. So the two families bought a house together. People call their house the bachelor house.

Also inside are Annie and Pip's daughter, Estella after Pip's first love. During _South Park_'s run they killed Pip off but it was only because Pip didn't want to be on the show anymore. He is still alive today though many fans believe that he is with Damien now. I wonder if Pip ever misses Damien. Estella is a sweetheart and all but she prefers to hang out with the guys because there is less drama that way.

Once I make it to Nicole's school, South Park Elementary, I walk past the ancient school that my parent's went too when they were young. Now we have to get home schooled by fucking tutors because a lot of the kids that aren't decedents from _South Park_ think we are all snobbish so we have to be home schooled.

I walk into the abandoned playground for the summer until I make it to the little merry-go-round thing. Nicole is sitting on it looking at the ground bored.

"Hey." I say letting her know I am here.

Nicole looks up and smiles. Nicole is the type of girl who thinks she can rule everything and can get people to do whatever she wants. Nicole is the most popular girl in the school which really is no surprise at all. Since our town is so small, the Elementary school is also the high school. That may be because half of its kids are being home schooled.

Nicole, like me is fourteen years old, she is very skinny but not too skinny and just the perfect height. She has long blonde hair, a heart shaped face and green eyes. People say that she looks a lot like Alison from my favourite show _Pretty Little Liars. _

"Hey, oh my God I am so glad you are here! Fuchsia is going to tell us something that happened last night." She replies and turns around to motion my other best friend over. Fuchsia is kind of like Alison's partner in crime at school mostly because her name is fucking Fuchsia and she is almost as stunning as her.

Fuchsia is the same height and weight as Nicole, the only difference between the two really is that Fuchsia has a different nose, brown eyes and black hair.

Fuchsia begins to rant on about this party at some hot guys party as I begin to zone out. I think about what Anna may be doing now and if they are having more fun than I am right now.

"So will you do it Rita?" asks Fuchsia getting me completely at the wrong time.

"D-do what?" I ask slightly nervous.

"Go to the party at Ezra's house tomorrow with us!" Nicole replies laughing.

Got off guard I don't know what else to do. "Yeah, I will go." I say regretting it completely but I know that they may make fun of me or something if I don't.

"Great, same time same place tomorrow." Nicole demands and walks away happily. Nicole is a great person she really is but sometimes when she gets all diva like and demands a lot around us her best friends she gets on my nerves.

"Bye Rita." Fuchsia replies nicely giving me a small hug before she heads home.

I turn around and I start walking out of the school yard when I hear some rustling in the bushes nearby. Fearing the worst like a rapist my heart starts to pound and I start to quicken my pace but with every step I feel as if someone is watching me. It makes me even more paranoid and my feet stop underneath me even though I want to run as fast as I can.

My breathing gets shorter and I almost start to cry in fear when I see the top of Cara's head behind a bush. You can't miss it anywhere.

"You can get out of the bushes now." I tell them flatly.

Helen, Cara, Anastasia and Hope come out of the bushes all staring at me angrily except for Helen who looks slightly worried.

"Don't go to that party! It's dangerous Rita!" Helen yelps her eyes welling up in tears. She really is nothing like her father.

"I can't believe you ditched us for that bitch." Cara says even though it's usually Anastasia who says that. Her eyes are narrowed but I can see the pain in her eyes. "She isn't safe for you Rita."

"You got to listen to us." Speaks up Hope clutching onto a crying Helen, its cute how she will always be there for her half-sister.

They spied on me! Annoyance goes through me like a disease but instead of screaming at them or calling them bitches I just turn around and walk away from the group. They aren't worth my time anymore and this just sealed that.

"Fuck you Rita!" Anastasia screams through tears. "We were only trying to help!"

Not bothering to waste my air on them I move my hand behind me and I flip them all off. That's what you get for getting into other people's business.

_**I know this chapter REALLY sucks but the next one will be in Helen's point of view so that should be interesting.**_

_**Love you all, Bramblestar.**_


End file.
